1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a method and apparatus to enable hardware reassembly of fragmented IP data packets across traffic classes in a constrained network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional systems, large IP packets are normally fragmented using software in a transmitting host when conveyed in a constrained network to a receiving counterpart. The receiving software then reassembles a packet upon receipt of all of the relevant fragments. In a conventional system, switches or routers hardware treat fragmented packets as individual packets. Packets are normally fragmented and reassembled by software running on the network's processors on the end systems. A method and apparatus are needed to perform fragmented reassembly function directly in the switches or routers hardware to increase an overall network performance and efficiency.